Talk:Installation 04
Should it be merged? I'm kinda neutral on this. On one hand it is about the size of the Halos, which would fit with the other article. However if you look at the ending movie of Halo 2, it shows all seven Halos and each is a different size. I'm assuming Installation 01 being the smallest and Installation 07 the biggest. AlphaPrime 20:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) *'KEEP' as is. The astronomy section only pretains to this Halo, not the others, they don't orbit the same planet. -ED 20:59, 13 March 2007 (UTC) *'KEEP' The articles have enough differences to be left alone. -Broinarm117 11:26, 6 April 2007 *'KEEP' They have many reasons to remain seperate.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:19, 13 April 2007 (UTC) *'MERGE' Just change it so it doesn't specifically say it orbits Threshold; just say they all orbit some planet or another on a lagrange point. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 04:50, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Other Theories I don't know if anyone has considered this, but is it possible that some of the flood on the ring survived its "destruction" and perhaps still inhabit the remaining chunks? Just a theory that has been nagging me for a while. :That is very possible. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::How frightening. I could put this in discussion of Installation 04 or 05, but who cares. They never show what the OTHER side of halo actual contains, I'm guessing it's just forerunner material but who knows? User: Starwarsguy9875 Only the inside is hospitable for Earth life, I think. But for the Flood, I'm unsure what environments they can survive. I'd assume it's just Forerunner technology on the outer ring though, but who knows. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi]] 14:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Date of Firing 100,000 B.C.E. is stated to be the year the Halos were fired, yet on this article's page it states the year Installation 04 was created in was 98,665 BC, which is after the rings fired. So I'm confused. Can anyone help me on this? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I suppose 100,000 B.C. is too general for the page's information, the year 98,665 must be a more accurate year for when the Installations fired. General TonyTalk 11/20/2007 Wait, What? I've always been confused about the Halos, after fired, how can the blast wave choose between sentient life and non-sentient life?...it's so confusing. And aren't the flood infection forms sentient enough?. Why is it all other life dies in the blast but not the flood...they are a form of life. And finally, how did the Huragok survive the blast? Someone help me out here.-- Joshua 029 15:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, the Huragok (Engineers) are artificially created lifeforms made by the Forerunners. That's how they survived, and also why they can't be assimilated by the Flood. -- Engineers are created from nanorobots forming together to form an artificial life form, they are created by the forerunner, who most likely designed the engineers to be unaffected by the halo's activation. lovemuffin 22:24, 4 January 2008 (UTC)Lovemuffin The Forerunners have library on each ring that has samples of all known sentient species about to be infected and the flood well they look like crap crap monsters :) Alertfiend 04:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Dunno, if anyone else figured this out but, here goes: August 30 2552 (Battle of Reach) and September 19th (Exit point of jump) That is 21 days. 21 / 3 = 7. Also if factored in the PoA's slipspace velocity of 2.1 Ly/D That is 21 x 2.1 = 44.1 ly from Reach Isn't that a bit close? --UNSC AI 17:56, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *True, it's only supposed to be 50 light-years from Earth, and if Halo is where it's supposed to be (Iota Horologii), which I doubt, but it's nice to think that it is, then we should have already found it with optical telescopes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Here's another, just as a theory for why the Foreunners failed to make it to their shield worlds in time: Installation 04 was the primary firing site, and when the operators' position seemed about to be compromised, they fired the rings prematurely, thus destroying the Forerunners. think about it. In the Control Room, (Halo CE, I believe) 343 guilty spark said that "you" had asked what he would do. he continues to say, "After considerable pondering, My response remains unchanged. I would light the rings" or something to that effect. this implies that the operator was on Installation 04 when the rings were fired, and in fact did it himself --Zero-G Mako 09:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) To WarGrowlmon Please stop reverting my edit. Your text was poorly spelled and such, and we don't need to know how everything happened, only the stuff that is about the Halo. The last thing I want to do is be blocked for edit warring. Regards, Installation 04-C Of course, if the Ark is not beyond repair, a replacement for Installation 04-B will be built, since 04-B was destroyed by being fired prematurely. Shouldn't we add this to the article? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 23:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :They implied that the Ark is pretty much destroyed. It was a good hypothesis, but we'll need more information regarding it before me mention such a thing. As of now, it is mere speculation.--Fluffball Gato 00:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :I think that it was mendicant that lead the humans to alpha halo and somehow he taped in to the pillar of autumns slipspace drive when the humans entered "random" coordinates it could have very well been part of mendicants plan but i dunno its just a theory ::It's not really even a theory. To have a theory, you need to make a claim ''and produce some evidence to back it up. It doesn't have to be right. All you have is a piece of baseless speculation - we already know that Cortana used the coordinates found on a relic found at Sigma Octanus to reach Halo, instead of the "random" coordinates she was supposed to use. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC)